


Untitled Cat Fic

by ryrowentz (othellokink)



Series: Bon Voyage, Bitch [ABANDONED] [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Allergies, Bandom Rarepair Challenge, Bon Voyage Bitch, Cats, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This Ship Is Hell And I'm Never Writing It Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/pseuds/ryrowentz
Summary: "We've got too many pets as it is. They're starting to outnumber us."





	Untitled Cat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> For May of the Bandom Rarepair Challenge, themeless, polyship. This fic was so much harder than I anticipated and I'm dying.

Walking in on Joe tucked underneath Ray’s arm was absolutely adorable, so really, Gerard didn’t think anyone was going to blame him for stopping to admire the view for a few seconds. 

“You’re going to soak the carpet,” Joe muttered, not bothering to look away from the movie flickering across the television screen. He was right, it was pouring out, and Gerard’s sodden clothes were dripping a wet ring on the floor around his feet.

Regardless, Gerard snorted and stayed in place for another few moments. He was already shivering, but when he started sneezing, both Joe and Ray peeled their gazes away from the television and threw accusatory glances over their shoulders. “Hey,” Gerard tried to defend, “Rain isn’t warm, and I’m soaked!”

That seemed to be good enough for Ray, who turned back to the movie and muttered, “Go dry off and come cuddle with us. Movie’s almost over, but there’s two more left in the marathon.”

Joe, however, continued to stare at Gerard like he was searching for something. After a moment, his eyes narrowed. “Your hoodie just meowed.”

“What?” Even Gerard could hear the overplayed nonchalance in his own voice. “No it didn’t. You must be hearing things.” His statement was punctuated by a louder, more insistent ‘mew’ from the damp pocket his hands were stuffed in. He looked down to discover it was squirming as well and sighed. 

Once again, Ray turned away from the movie and fixed Gerard with a look. Gerard knew that look, the one Ray got when he was going to spark an argument that he damn well intended to win. “Gerard.”

“Ray,” Gerard replied, straightening up. He was going to win this.

“Gerard, you know you can’t keep it,” Ray sighed softly as he watched Gerard carefully pull a soaking wet, black and white kitten out of his hoodie. Gerard was holding the kitten up my his neck like that would protect it while he broke Ray down with his puppy eyes. 

“Come on, he was all alone, and it’s storming! He’s so tiny and his mom wasn’t around, if I had just left him there, he would have gotten sick!”

Ray’s resolve was beginning to crumble already, both Gerard and Joe could see that. “We agreed we weren’t going to get anymore animals, Gee. And you’re allergic to cats, trust me, I understand that you wanted to save him, but it isn’t a good idea, and we all know it.”

Lacking an actual logical response to that, Gerard just cuddled the kitten closer and added a pout to his pleading puppy dog expression. 

With a soft sigh, Joe stood up and made his way around the back of the couch to Gerard and held out his hands for the kitten. “Come on, give him here,” was more an instruction than a request. Despite Gerard’s hesitancy to let go of him, Joe took him gently and tucked him against his chest. He used his free arm to motion Gerard towards the stairs. “Now, you. You need to shower and change into dry clothes. I think Patrick just did laundry, so your clothes’ll probably even be warm.”

Joe padded up the stairs behind Gerard, so he could steer him away from his bedroom and towards the bathroom when he inevitably tried to sneak off and get out of taking a shower. “Take a shower, Gerard. It’s bad enough you’re voluntarily adopting your allergens, you don’t need to go and get a cold, too.” In his arm, the kitten gave a tiny mew and looked up at Gerard with a sleepy expression. “See, he agrees with me. Now, shower. I’ll go get you fresh clothes and a towel.”

There was a neatly folded pile of pajamas sitting next to a towel on the edge of the sink when Gerard got out. The pajamas were still warm, and if that wasn’t Joe’s way of saying ‘You wake up at ungodly hours of the morning, take a nap,’ he wasn’t sure what was. Still, there was nothing quite like being fresh out of the shower and sliding into clean, cooling clothes, so it wasn’t like he was complaining. 

Gerard bent forward and twisted his hair into a towel before heading back downstairs to the living room.

The movie marathon cuddle party had been joined by Frank, on Pete’s lap, who was sitting on Joe’s free side, Spencer, whose lower half was dangling of the arm of the couch so he could rest his head on Ray’s lap, next to the snoozing kitten in Joe’s, and Ryan, who was laying on the floor in front of everyone, Patrick snoring loudly against his stomach. 

Gerard paused at the bottom on the stairs for second to watch them. Spencer was the first to glance up when he noticed Gerard was there but unmoving. He gave a soft smile and patted the couch next to his head in invitation. Gerard returned the smile and swung around the back of the cough to plop down on the floor in front of him, his towel-wrapped head resting against Spencer’s ribcage. 

It was far from an easy or even comfortable position, but Spencer seemed damn determined to hold Gerard’s head in place and perform an act of contortionism to bend down and place a kiss to his lips. 

Pulling back with a smile, Gerard let his head fall back against Spencer’s chest, eyes seeking out the clock above the television. Maybe the message he thought Joe had been leaving him had been correct - it was only 11 am. He rolled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at whoever happened to be paying attention to him. “Nap with me?”

In response, Gerard received a chorus of mumbled, positive sounding responses, and a few nods as he unwound the towel from his damp hair and leaned back against the couch again.

xo 

By the time Gerard woke up, the rain had cleared up just enough to allow the sunset to shine through the french doors in the kitchen. Almost everyone had cleared out from the room, leaving only him, slumped in an awkward position that was going to hurt like a bitch when he finally stretched out properly, and Ryan, who was laying in a position on his stomach that made it look more like he had face planted than situated himself their voluntarily.

Slowly, trying to avoid the pain he was anticipating, Gerard straightened up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. After a few minutes of adjustment, he stood and followed muffled voices to the kitchen in the hope that there would either already be food, or someone would be ordering some. 

“Where’s my kitten?” He questioned through a yawn when he entered the room.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Joe greeted around a mouthful of steaming pasta. When he swallowed, he set his bowl down and stood up to go to the cupboard, giving a nod in the general direction of the front door. “Ray took him and went to get some toys and food for him. We all thought he was sleeping, but Pete turned his back and he jumped up on the table and shoved his face in his glass of milk when he wasn’t looking. It was hilarious.”

Gerard smiled and took the bowl Joe was holding out to him. He filled it with pasta of his own, then sat down across the table from him. “So he’s growing on you?” He asked hopefully. 

Joe looked up at him. For a second, Gerard thought that he was going to tell him that they were only keeping him for the night, then taking him to the shelter in the morning, bit he gave an affectionate sigh and shook his head. “We’ve got too many pets as it is. They’re starting to outnumber us,” Joe offered as a reply. “But you’re right, he’s cute and if he let you bring him home, he probably doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Ray returned shortly after they’d finished eating. The kitten followed three plastic bags set next to Gerard on the table. Gerard made a happy noise and picked the kitten up, cuddling him against his chest. 

“So,” Ray started circling the room, trying to find places to put their new kitten supplies away, “Who do you want to go with you?”

“Go with me?” Gerard looked up and Ray and raised an eyebrow. “Go with me where?”

Ray paused and came to lean across the table on the opposite side, one arm reaching out to absently pet the kitten’s head. He glanced at him briefly and gave a soft smile before turning his gaze back on Gerard. “To the doctor’s. We agreed to let you keep him, but you’re still allergic to cats, so. Either shots or no kitten. We can find another home for him if you want.”

Gerard almost pulled back when Ray said that. Almost. “Okay… I’ll call my doctor in the morning. Can I at least sleep with him tonight?” 

For the second time, Gerard reluctantly gave the kitten up when Ray rounded the table and took him into his arms. “Yeah, I guess. Go take a benadryl, I’m gonna call and leave a message at the vet’s office so we can get this little guy an appointment.”

Nodding, Gerard headed for the door before turning back and looking at Ray expectantly. “Let me take him.”

Ray looked up from where he was dialing the vet’s office and gave Gerard a “Go already.” look. “I’ll bring him up in a few minutes and we can all stay together, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> No claims to own anything or anyone.


End file.
